


Hand-Me-Down Dark

by FlowCloud (Envy_The_Homunculus)



Series: Character Sonnets [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/FlowCloud
Summary: A sonnet for and of Vanitas.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Character Sonnets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hand-Me-Down Dark

You brought me into this world. I want out,  
  
To return to the nothingness from which  
  
I came, enveloped by a more devout  
  
Soul, under whose mindless peace I barely twitched.  
  
Instead, here I am, barely limping along  
  
With a gaping jag of rent emptiness,  
  
From which crawl creatures whose discordant songs  
  
Signify my destroyed state, more or less.  
  
I was born of something, I’m sure of that.  
  
I’m not a creature inclined to hollow  
  
Holes in what can’t be called a fed or fat  
  
heart. The hole was yours. In your wake I follow.  
  
Bound to obey our predetermined arc,  
  
I drag my corpse through this hand-me-down dark.


End file.
